Fraternidad
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Porque a veces la familia... pareciera que no existe".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he traído un fic diferente a los demás, he cambiado… pero no olvidado.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, es sólo mi imaginación con el fin de hacer o entretener a las personas que se pasean por aquí.**

"**Fraternidad".**

Yo sólo quería un abrazo de él… de mi hermano.

Pero al contrario, sólo recibía de su parte desprecio y odio, ni si quiera sé por qué, somos hermanos y los hermanos se quieren ¿no es así? Se apoyan, platican, se confían cosas…pero Vegard ya no hacía nada de eso. Es normal que nos veamos en el programa y al parecer hagamos chistes "el uno al otro" pero fuera del ámbito laboral no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

De niños nos llevábamos muy bien y de adultos también…pero últimamente cambió conmigo, sin saber yo el por qué de esa frialdad. Estoy en la sala de mi casa, cuando en eso suena mi teléfono, es Calle, mi amigo.

-¿Hola?-Contesté.

-Hola Bard, ¿por qué no has llegado?- Preguntó.

-¿Llegar a dónde?

-Tenemos una junta, ¿acaso no te avisaron? Le dije a Vegard que lo hiciera.

Vegard…

-No, no me avisó.

Estaba que ardía en esos momentos, ya estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo… juro que cuando llegue le diré sus cosas.

-Ah… bueno amigo será mejor que vengas, te estamos esperando- Me dijo Calle.

-En seguida voy, tardaré unos 10 minutos, no estoy tan lejos- Respondí.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Así que tomé mis cosas lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo hacía los estudios. Aún no tengo auto así que tomé un taxi, pude ver a través del cristal del auto que se aproximaba una tormenta. Pronto llegué a la oficina y ahí estaban todos, incluso mi hermano, y me miraban con cara de desesperación.

-Disculpen, lo que pasa es que no me avisaron- Tuve que escudarme con eso, sino me vería como una persona informal. A Vegard le parecía divertirle eso. Me voy a vengar.

-Si Bard, procura llegar más temprano- Me dijeron por ahí.

La junta transcurrió y concluyó como siempre, así que cuando salieron todos detuve a Vegard.

-Tenemos que hablar- Le dije. El me miró y bufó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Y no me toques- Me preguntó y respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Creo que… lo olvidé- Respondió como si nada.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¡¿Lo olvidaste?!- Comencé a subir el tono de voz, estaba desesperado.

-Oye cálmate…

-¡Ya estoy harto de tu desprecio Vegard! ¡Somos hermanos! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así? – Aunque no quisiera mis ojos comenzaron a rozarse de lágrimas, pero aún no estaba llorando.

-¿Vas a llorar pequeña mierda? ¿El pequeño Bard va a llorar?- Me tomó de los hombros y me aventó a la pared… no muy fuerte, pero me dolió, así que no me aguanté y también lo aventé, logrando que se pegara con el escritorio, así que rápidamente se reincorporó y venía hacía mi furioso, no tenía miedo, que sea mayor que yo no significa nada.

-¡Eres un maldito Vegard!

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro estúpido! Ojalá no hubieras nacido nunca ¡seríamos muy felices sin ti! No te necesitamos aquí ni en ningún lugar…

Aunque parezca muy estúpido, me dolió.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Bien! Disfruta mucho el progreso que tengas, ojalá tengas mucho éxito tu solo en el programa- Oh sí amigos míos, renunciaría. El se tranquilizó, parecía espantado.

-¡No puedes dejar el programa! ¡Echarías a perder todo lo que hemos ganado en estos años!- Me gritó desesperadamente.

-¿Hemos? Querrás decir lo que tú has hecho, al fin y al cabo no me necesitan, sólo estorbo.

-¡No seas infantil imbécil!

Me di media vuelta y salí de la oficina ignorando sus palabras. Me encontré a Calle a mitad del pasillo pero lo ignoré, estaba dispuesto a dejar el programa y ¿por qué no?... el país.

Salí de los estudios y la tormenta ya había comenzado. Decidí caminar de regreso a casa, sin importarme que estuviera comenzando a empaparme.

Pronto estaría fuera de todo esto, del único motivo el cual me ha causado tanto daño… Vegard.


	2. Chapter 2: Semejanzas dolorosas

**Nuevo capítulo de ésta extraña historia. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2: Semejanzas dolorosas.**

POV Normal.

Bard estaba lleno de frustración. Su hermano… no lo quería, pareciera que lo odiaba.

Obviamente no iba a dejar el programa, simplemente no podría dejarlo, lo amaba… él había nacido para ser comediante, pero le dijo eso a su hermano porque estaba lleno de ira.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Era la pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza de Bard.

Al momento de que llegó a su departamento se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas abrazadas mientras sollozaba. Era débil… siempre dejaba que las personas lo trataran así, pero el simplemente no podía detenerlos, eran más fuertes que él.

"Para de llorar… para de llorar" se decía a sí mismo mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules para después correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas. En un arranque, Bard fue directamente al mini bar que tenía y tomó una botella, ni siquiera se molesto en ver cuál era, sólo quería ahogarse en su propio sufrimiento.

Aunque no lo crean, nunca en su vida había tomado así, había probado una o dos copas pero hasta ahí, jamás se había embriagado como estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"Toda la gente es hipócrita… este mundo apesta"

Empinó la botella sobre sus finos labios y tragó con un gesto de dolor, pero nada le importaba en esos momentos. Repitió la misma secuencia mientras murmuraba una que otra maldición… hasta que la botella quedó vacía… sólo la sensación fantasma en su corazón quedó presente.

Miró hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía a su lado y bufó al ver la foto que se encontraba ahí.

Eran él y Vegard en las vacaciones de verano del año pasado, se veían felices. Vegard abrazaba los hombros de su hermano pequeño en muestra de afecto.

"Todo era falso… tus malditos cambios de humor hacia mí hacen abrirme los ojos… tu no me quieres… no eres de mi sangre… ¡no eres mi hermano!" Tomó el portarretrato de vidrio y lo lanzó hacia la pared, logrando que se rompiera en pedacitos de cristal filoso. Luego se paró y levantó la foto del piso, sin importarle que estuviera pisando los vidrios esparcidos y que lo estuvieran lastimando. Tomó un extremo de la foto y la rompió a la mitad, separando a las dos personas de la imagen. Luego tomó la botella vacía y la lanzó hacia la otra pared, destruyéndose en mil pedazos y al final agarró algunos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa de centro y los aventó todos, pisándolos después.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, el exceso de alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo sobre los vidrios, sus vecinos debieron de haber escuchado todo lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

El sonido de su celular se escuchaba al fondo, pero el rubio estaba demasiado débil en esos momentos para poder levantarse y contestar. Pronto sintió sus párpados pesados… y olvidó el ardor que sentía en sus pies y brazos debido a los pequeños cortes que se generó… hasta quedarse dormido.

~°~~°~~°~~°Fraternidad~~°~~°~~°~~°

-Son ya las nueve de la mañana ¿dónde podría estar? No contesta su teléfono- Calle hablaba demasiado rápido por la preocupación de su amigo, se supone que esa mañana tenían que ensayar para el programa de la semana entrante y Bard no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Calle por favor cálmate que me pones más nervioso a mí, no creo que cumpla lo que dijo, simplemente él no es así- Contestó Vegard caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina.

-¿Y si le pasó un accidente?- Preguntó con miedo Calle.

-No digas eso… él está bien- Respondió Vegard pasándose una mano por el cabello rizado.

-No debiste tratarlo así Vegard.

-¿Ahora me culpas a mi?

-Sí, así es.

Vegard bufó.

-Se lo merecía, es un niño malcriado- Respondió irritado.

-Es tu hermano.

Eso hizo sentir mal a Vegard, pero evidentemente no aceptaría sus errores. Calle lo miró con tristeza- Si yo tuviera un hermano como Bard estaría muy agradecido por eso.

Vegard reflexionó.

-He sido un idiota.

Calle se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión de Vegard.

-¿Por qué has tratado mal a Bard este último año?- Se atrevió a preguntar Calle, Vegard caminó al pequeño sofá de la oficina y se sentó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero no podía hablar, se sentía muy mal respecto a los tratos que últimamente le había dado a su hermano menor.

-No lo sé… yo lo quiero mucho Calle, es sólo que siento que… nada olvídalo- Vegard se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, odiaba entrar en la zona de confianza con su amigo pero no podía evitarlo, Calle le transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea Vegard- Comentó Calle sentándose a su lado. Vegard suspiró.

-Siento que todos aman el trabajo de Bard… hacemos lo mismo pero siempre es más aclamado él, lo quieren más… es la estrella para todos- Confesó Vegard con voz apagada. Calle rió y abrazó a su amigo.

-Vegard… ambos son geniales juntos, los dos se llevan los créditos, los dos reciben los buenos comentarios y siempre va a ser así porque ambos hacen un gran trabajo- Consoló Calle. Vegard sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, quizás todo este tiempo había estado celoso de su hermano menor, además eso combinado con el estrés hizo que generara cierto desprecio hacia Bard.

-Gracias Calle por pensar así, ahora me siento como un gran idiota… pobre Bard.

-Deberías ir a buscarlo a su departamento, yo hablaré con el equipo y les diré que ocurrió un percance, ahora ve ricitos de oro… bueno creo que nos quedamos en ricitos, el del cabello de oro es Bard- Bromeó Calle palmeando la espalda de Vegard.

-Deja mi cabello negro en paz- Dijo Vegard para después reírse e ir a buscar a Bard.

~°~~°~~°~~°Fraternidad~~°~~°~~°~~°

El sonido de su timbre lo despertó. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y sangre seca en sus dos brazos y pies. El sujeto que tocaba la puerta era muy persistente.

"Auch" Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, sus piernas al principio se doblaron pero con la ayuda de la pared y de algunos muebles logró llegar a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver quien era… y luego la tristeza se apoderó de su alma.

-Bard yo… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Preguntó alarmado Vegard puesto que el aspecto del rubio era muy aterrador, ojos rojos e hinchados que no iba con el azul de siempre, cabello alborotado, cortes y sangre seca en sus brazos, además de las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha-haces aquí?- Preguntó con voz demasiado ronca y débil.

-Dios mío mírate nadamas… estás herido… ¿quién te hizo esto?- Preguntó empujándolo hacia dentro del departamento, pero al ejecutar esa acción Bard ya no pudo estar más de pie y casi se cae, pero Vegard lo detuvo rápidamente y lo cargó llevándolo al sofá que era un desastre, pero al ver el departamento por dentro se espantó más, vidrios rotos por todos lados y algunos papeles tirados eran el panorama.

– Dime quién te hizo esto Bard.

-Tú- Se limitó a decir el de ojos azules mientras descansaba su cabeza en el sofá. Vegard se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su hermano le había dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame en paz… no te necesito… no necesito a nadie… no… no…- Bard comenzó a perder el conocimiento, Vegard se alarmó aún más.

-Hey Bard… ¡Bard!- Se acercó a él rápidamente, se veía en muy mal estado. Tocó su frente y estaba ardiendo, probablemente por la tormenta de ayer, además del consumo de alcohol y la poca pero importante pérdida de sangre. Rápidamente llamó al doctor y este llegó a los pocos minutos.

El doctor examinaba determinadamente a Bard quién deliraba cosas debido a la fiebre.

-Bueno… su hermano tiene un resfriado muy fuerte, además el exceso de alcohol que ingirió también le causó un gran daño, no debe beber así si se está medicando- Vegard se sorprendió al escuchar esto último.

-¿Medicando? Él no está tomando ningún medicamento- Negó Vegard.

-No señor Ylvisaker, el joven está en un tratamiento antidepresivo, me lo comentó cuando usted salió para que pudiera examinarlo, por lo que puedo ver… tuvo una recaída.

Vegard estaba en shock. ¿Por qué él no estaba enterado de esto? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de interesarle la vida de su hermano? ¿Por qué Bard no le comentó nada?

-Yo no sabía nada- Respondió Vergard después de su trance.

-Será mejor que hable con su hermano, yo me retiro, le dejo los medicamentos necesarios- Dijo el doctor guardando sus cosas.

-Lo acompaño a la puerta.

Una vez que el médico salió del departamento Vegard volvió a la habitación de Bard y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Bard respiraba hondo, uno que otro cabello rubio caía distraídamente en su rostro… se veía tan inocente. Esto genero que Vegard se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, su pobre hermano ha estado sufriendo durante meses y él ni siquiera lo había notado. "Soy el peor hermano del mundo" pensó.

~°~~°~~°~~°Fraternidad~~°~~°~~°~~°

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, se sentía diferente. Sus brazos tenían varios curitas y se sentía más caliente de lo normal.

-Ay…

Vegard volteó rápidamente y vio que su hermano había despertado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó con voz suave, casi susurrando.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- Bard preguntó distraídamente tratando de levantarse pero rápidamente cayó de nuevo a la cama… lo cual le causó un poco de gracia a Vegard ya que se veía adorable.

-No puedes levantarte hasta que la fiebre haya bajado por completo, toma- Vegard le entregó un vaso de agua. Bard agradeció y tomó sólo un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Bard dándole la espalda a su hermano, colocándose más cómodo.

-Cuidándote.

-No lo necesito, puedes irte- Respondió con voz dolida Bard.

Vegard suspiró… era tiempo de hablar con su hermano.

-Bard… siento mucho la actitud que te he brindado todo este tiempo, yo… yo no sé que me pasó- Dijo Vegard esperando respuesta alguna por parte del otro, pero no hubo nada más que silencio- Te pido perdón sinceramente… yo te quiero mucho hermanito, nunca fue mi intención… estaba estresado…

Pronto comenzó a escucharse la respiración de Bard más agitada y entrecortada… eran sollozos ahogados, pero Vegard no podía mirarle el rostro ya que estaba volteado.

Vegard al escucharlo se le partió el corazón, era un estúpido.

-No llores… por favor…- Le tocó el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero sólo empeoró las cosas, ahora Bard estaba llorando más fuerte.

-Creí que eras mi hermano… que podía confiar en ti… pero me dijiste estorbo, que jamás debí haber nacido… ahora sé que no soy nada…

-No Bard… perdóname por favor, yo no quise decir eso… estaba enojado… no llores, me partes el alma- Dijo Vegard abrazando a su lastimado hermano.

-Tú destruiste la mía en mil pedazos… no te importó- Sollozó más fuerte, en esos momento estaba muy sentimental.

-Déjame repararla hermano… no volveré a tratarte así nunca más… seremos como cuando éramos niños, felices juntos…

Bard se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Vegard, éste pensó que quizá le gritaría o golpearía… pero en cambio lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Te necesito tanto Vegard… demasiado…

El del cabello negro correspondió el abrazo, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano pequeño para que se tranquilizara.

Pasaron varios minutos así… o quizás horas… en silencio, disfrutando la compañía que se brindaban mutuamente, hasta que Vegard decidió hablar.

-Bard… ¿estás tomando medicamentos?

-Yo…

-¿Te ha pasado algo? Puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

Bard suspiró pesadamente.

-He sufrido algunas crisis…- Contestó un poco nervioso.

-El doctor me comentó que estás tomando antidepresivos… ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada… yo… no puedo decírtelo- Contestó Bard.

-¿No puedes? Bard por favor… quiero lo mejor para ti- Respondió preocupado.

-Yo… me si-siento solo, cosas raras… ya sabes- Dijo con voz nerviosa y temblorosa.

-Pero tienes amigos que te quieren, me tienes a mí, no tienes porque sentirte así- Dijo Vegard acariciando la espalda de su hermano, pero cuando pasó su mano por un costado de ella el rubio se quejó y dio un salto -¿Qué te pasó?

-Uhmmm nada…

-No soy estúpido, ¿te duele?

-Es sólo un pequeño golpe…

-Déjame ver- Ordenó Vegard.

-Tranquilo, no es nada.

-He dicho que me dejes ver.

-No…

Vegard se aprovechó de la debilidad de su hermano y le alzó la playera y se horrorizó al ver el moretón rojo gigante en su espalda.

-¿Alguien te hizo esto? Dimelo Bard, no me guardes secretos- Preguntó enojado.

-Sólo me pegué, ya te lo había dicho- Respondió. Vegard pudo ver que esa mirada oceánica estaba mintiendo, pero no era tiempo de pelear, sabía que Bard estaba enfermo y no era muy cómodo que lo estuviera interrogando en ese estado, así que optó por decirle que le creía, lo cual era falso.

-Bien… vuelve a dormir, lo necesitas- Vegard se levantó de la cama y besó la cabeza de su hermano. Cuando estaba a punto de salir fue llamado por el rubio.

-¿Vegard?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no nos parecemos?- Preguntó como niño pequeño. Vegard se quedó pensativo ¿por qué Bard le preguntaba eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le contestó con una pregunta.

-Bueno… desde pequeños han dicho que no nos parecemos físicamente, tu eres chino, yo lacio… eres de cabello color azabache, yo de color rubio… tus ojos son de un lindo color marrón oscuro y los míos azules…- Bard comenzó a sacar las diferencias que según él encontraba, así que Vegard decidió regresar y calmar la angustia de Bard. Quizá la fiebre era la causante de las preguntas del chico.

-Escucha… no todos los hermanos tienen que ser idénticos, existen grandes diferencias físicas entre nosotros, sí, pero eso no significa que no seamos hermanos, tenemos el mismo sentido del humor y casi los mismos gustos… ¿ves? Si somos similares en algunas cosas- Vegard terminó de contar.

-Si…

-Bueno, descansa- Vegard volvió a su camino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido de nuevo.

-Vegard espera…- El mencionado se volvió para poder mirarlo.

-¿Sí?

-Aunque no fuéramos hermanos… ¿me querrías?

Vegard estaba más extrañado, ese tipo de preguntas parecían estarle quitando el sueño al más joven.

-Bard… si somos hermanos, y tranquilo… siempre te querré seas o no de mi sangre, ahora muchacho a dormir, deja de martirizarte con eso. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Vegard salió del dormitorio dejando sólo al angustiado Bard.

"_Siempre te querré seas o no de mi sangre" _

Esa oración resonaba en la mente de Bard.

"Seguiré luchando Vegard para que nunca te enteres del terrible secreto que nos han guardado nuestros padres…y seguiré recibiendo los golpes para que tú no sufras lo que yo estoy sufriendo"

Y cerró sus ojos… perdiéndose en un sueño profundo.

**Fin de este capítulo… **

**Comenten que les pareció. Los quiero.**

**Besos! :33**


End file.
